


Stray Hair and Empty Pants

by Danii_Girl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl





	Stray Hair and Empty Pants

Michael’s one bedroom apartment was supposed to be his bachelor pad. His own space where his video games covered the coffee table and pizza boxes lied haphazardly on the floor. It was supposed to be his sanctuary away from people but then he met you.

After three months you inhabited Michael’s apartment upon his request. With your expertise, the apartment was transformed from a grungy boy’s home to an oasis for a beautiful couple. Like every other couple that shared living quarters, the two of you often bickered.

Michael’s complaints usually revolved around the shower.

Michael’s favorite thing to do after a long day was take a hot shower. He’d stand in the shower for what seemed like hours, letting the water cascade on and around him. You too liked taking long showers which lead to your first fight, water temperature. After the heated discussion a showering schedule was set up. The shower was Michael’s during the evening hours and you knew better than to disturb him.

When Michael emerged fifteen minutes later, hair still damp and traces of this weeks dye lingering on his skin you were prepared for the water temperature argument again. Your shift ran late at work and you had to cut into Michael’s shower schedule a bit. You figured he wouldn’t notice.

“Done already?” you questioned from your seat on the sofa.

“Are you aware your hair sheds when you shower?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Can you get it out of the shower then? I’m tired of finding it lingering on the walls and floors. It’s going to clog the drain.”

“Whatever Michael,” you muttered.

Of course, you had your pet peeves too; like the way Michael left his clothes lying on the bedroom floor all the time.

Your work schedule called for early shifts. Most of the time you were awake before the sun had risen. You were always careful not to wake your beloved boyfriend. You became a master at getting ready in the dim moon lighting.

You happened to be running late one morning. Your movements being more clumsy and less calculated than usual. Before you could stop yourself, your foot made contact with a random article of clothing. Your body jerked forward, causing you to tumble before making contact with the wood floor.

“Dammit,” you yelped.

From your spot on the floor you heard the ruffling of blankets. You listened closely before you saw Michael sit up. His eyes still full of sleep, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light.

“You okay babe?” He yawned.

“No. I tripped over your stupid pants,” you grumbled. “Why do you throw them on the floor when there is basket right there?”

“It’s just habit.”

“Well fix your habit. I’d rather not die by tripping on my boyfriend jeans.”

The biggest argument the two of you ever had revolved around yours and Michael’s first love, food.

It had been a few months into your new living arrangements and you were desperately craving one of your mother’s homemade meals. After a long day at work you ran to the grocery store to pick up the ingredients before heading home. You weren’t much of a cook but you were up for the challenge.

Michael and you typically ordered take out so you figured the meal would be a nice change of pace. It wasn’t long before the familiar scent of the bailey leaf, cumin, and tomato base encompassed the room. It smelled like your childhood home. You only hoped it tasted as good as it smelt.

The door opened shortly before it was time to serve the dish. You continued to attend to the rice, listening as your boyfriend kicked off his shoes before trudging into the kitchen.

“What’s that smell?” Michael asked.

“I’m cooking,” you smiled. With the meal done, you made your way to the cabinet that housed your plates.

“Oh,” Michael said, disappointment hidden in his tone. “I was kind of craving pizza tonight.”

Michael didn’t mean to offend you, but he did. You didn’t cook often and the one time you do he was objecting your decision. You felt stupid for ever assuming he’d want to indulge in your home cooking. You turned to face him, your anger not hidden well. “Then order one,” you snapped.

“Babe,” he muttered

“Go ahead order a pizza Michael, it’s fine. I should have asked what you were craving before I started cooking. My mistake.”   
“I just wasn’t expecting it,” Michael said, softening his tone. He knew he had upset you.

“Whatever Michael. Just order whatever you want. I don’t want anything.”

Michael retreated from the kitchen to locate the phone. You put one of the plates back into the cabinet before serving your own. Michael would have to eat on his own tonight, you weren’t going to let your food get cold. By the time his dinner arrived, you had already cleaned up yours and were tucked into bed.

The exhaustion of your day set in the moment your head hit the pillow. Your eyes fluttering shut, pulling you towards a peaceful sleep. No sooner had you drifted away were you pulled back to consciousness, the sounds of the blanket ruffling beside you bring you back to the present.

Michael laid next to you, fidgeting. You stayed with your back to him until he let out a groan. Despite your irritation with him, you rolled over to face him. His body instantly stilling.

“Sorry, I thought you were asleep,” he said, sheepishly.

“I was.”

“I can’t sleep with you mad at me.”

“I’m not mad, just irritated.”

“I’m sorry I’m such an ass sometimes,” he breathed. “I’m just not used to having to share my space. I never had to before.”

“Maybe we moved in together too fast,” you mumbled. “All we do is bicker.”

“Everyone bickers. Besides, I love having you here,” Michael whispered. He scooted closer to you, closing the distance. His lips pecked your forehead, lingering for a moment before he tucked your head into his chest. “If you moved out I wouldn’t get to cuddle with you.”

“You are good at cuddling,” you confessed.

Getting to sleep next to Michael was why you had moved in with him in the first place. Despite the endless bickering getting to wake up tucked into his side was the worth it all.

The two of you may never to share space in the apartment but at least you knew how to share the bed.


End file.
